Dalaborn RTV
Dalaborn Télévisions is the national and public-funded broadcasting company at Dalaborn, and all the money they receive is from the State, mostly due to the lack of commercials. Founded in 1920 through the National Radio Broadcasting Law,called on those times, Dalaborn Radio, the Dalaborn Radio was as a state-owned broadcaster that year and experienced massive growth due to the popularity of the radio. It developed television broadcasting services in 1953 and has since grown to broadcast to over all the countries in Kodiak, with an average total domestic audience share around 45% and an average foreign audience share of 1-3 percent The DRTV operates as an state-funded but independent public broadcasting corporation. It is run by the Ministry of Telecommunications, . The DRTV has developed into a core national institution through its long-standing reputation as a purveyor of high-quality media . History Foundation In 1930, following the National Radio Broadcasting Law Dalaborn Radio Broadcasting Company was founded, it started broadcasting in Chaville, Eron, Port Leena, Ogara and La Roche. Each station had an approximate broadcast range of 169km on the AM frequency. Listenership during the first two years was solid as the DRTV introduced good programming but also programs of encouraging the dictatorship. News was a staple of DRTV in its early years, with fifteen-minute news bulletins taking place every hour. In January 1934, the network expanded until have an station in every each province capital city. The average daily reach (ADR) of the company between 1930 and 1942 was 15.2 million, a solid number that continued growing during the next years. Radio broadcasting continued to steam ahead at full power into the 1950s, with the addition of over forty retransmission stations for the ten primary and four secondary network affiliates. Listenership increased to around 150 million in 1956, and further to 152 million in 1958. Introduction of the Television In 1953, the government of Boris Havoc introduced the television as a way to have more influence in the wealthy class of the country, founding the Dalaborn radio-television broadcasting company, the TV started only broadcasting from 10:00 to 18:00 and in 1957 with the modernization of Dalaborn program most of the middle classes of the country finally had access to the televisions. Thanks to this Radio Dalaborn started losing audience, while Dalaborn Televisions started winning it, the watchers of Dalaborn 1 (the only available channel until 1962) were of 178 millions. In 1962, Dalaborn 2 (now dalaborn 3) was created with a regional-level programming, in french or german depending of the province, this two would be the only two channels available until 1979. New Look and independent content In 1973, with the arrival of the democracy and the first free election in almost 50 years, DRTV stopped being a state-controlled media machine and they started creating and writing the news. Due to the new times and the end of the international isolation of Dalaborn, DRTV wanted to show that they were new and fresh,and so they changed the symbols of the channel and of directors and journalists. Thanks to the welfare state introduced during Philippe Venture's government most of the dalabornians had access to the television and the numbers of the audience grew until 303 millions. The new channels In 1979, thanks to the Law of Private Broadcasting, the firsts private channels arrived including Television Dalabornienne (in channel 1) and Deuscht Welle (in channel 5) although with many sports and regional channels. Later in 1980, with the huge competence, DRTV founded Dalaborn 4, a channel mainly focused in sports and nature documentaries. Modern Times 2000-present In 2002, the logo of the corporation was changed again, giving it the actual form. Since 2000 Dalaborn RTV started reducing commercials and becoming more independent and critique with the government. Arriving the TDT In 2004, the Ministry of Telecommunications announced that around late 2009,the end of analogical TV would arrive, in 2005 analog TV stopped broadcasting in Eron Federal Territory among other important cities and the province of Vosges. Suppression of the commercials In 2007, prime minister Ambrus Edina, announced publicly that Dalaborn RTV would stop broadcasting commercials Services Television *dalaborn Two - Main network, high-rating programming *dalaborn Three - Regional programming *dalaborn Four - Sports and documentaries programming *dalaborn Seven - Music programming *Kids - Children programming *Teen - Teenagers programming *DTV International - DRTV's international transmission *RTED - DRTV's channel broadcasting in dalabornian Radio *DRTV Radio 1 - Main network *DRTV Radio 2 - Regional network *DRTV Classic - Classical Music *DRTV Radio 3 - Popular Music Category: Dalaborn Category: Media